


Omega

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan prepares to leave Beacon Hills, and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

The shack had been a place to rest their heads, never home. Ethan and Aidan had never really known what home was. They’d once had a pack, but that hadn’t been a home. They had been born wolves. Twins were extremely rare for werewolves – shapeshifting wasn’t exactly the best thing for a baby in development, multiple births were hit even harder. But they’d survived. They’d had the ability to shapeshift. But it was flawed. Their transformations were painful, and they couldn’t do it alone, needing the other. They were two halves of the same entity.

Then Ducalion had appeared. The pack hadn’t wanted to listen to him, but the whipping boys had been curious about the strange blind man who had been discovered by the pack, and, in the words of their Alpha, was dangerous and couldn’t be trusted. Ducalion had seen something in them when they disobeyed that order, and he’d managed to do the unthinkable – he helped them understand their shapeshifting. Instead of seeing their need to have one another as a burden, he taught them to see it as a strength – they were stronger together, and stronger than anyone in the rest of the pack.

Listening to him had the effect he’d wanted. They’d used their anger at their pack, the people who were supposed to be their family, and they’d managed to combine into one being, a hulk of a creature, and in that form, they tore through their pack, leaving the alpha, the man who’d encouraged the way they’d been treated, the man who they had been ordered to never acknowledge as their father, for the last. They made him beg for his life, then took it anyway. Then they’d joined Ducalion’s pack. Though they were the last additions, and though they knew that they’d be killed for disobedience, they had at first thought it was a better situation than before, now that they could control their ability, and they had a pack that accepted them. And they still had each other. If there was one lesson that they would both always have from Ducalion, it was the importance of them being together. 

Then they came to Beacon Hills. And they met Scott McCall and his pack. Because they were about the same age as Scott and his friends, Ethan and Aidan had been sent to the high school to get close, especially when they learned that there was someone of importance close to Scott McCall, someone who Ducalion was interested in. And the problem with sending two abused pups to forge emotional connections with others was that they’d end up with those connections being true. The first kindness, true kindness, selfless kindness, they’d experienced had opened their eyes to things beyond what they’d been told by Ducalion.

After the Darach killed Kali and Ducalion left Beacon Hills, effectively dissolving the Alpha pack, they had nothing but each other again. They couldn’t even combine anymore. They were Omegas again. But Scott began to accept them. They’d lost their ability to merge when they’d fought the Darach, lost what it was to be Alpha, but Scott had not looked at them and seen two broken wolves. He saw two people who’d been scared and taken in by a nutjob, and he offered an olive branch. Even if he hadn’t taken them into his pack as true betas, he’d accepted their help and come to their aid. It had been almost like being in a pack, and the others began to accept them.

And now ‘they’ were ‘he.’

Aidan was dead. The nogitsune-controlled oni had killed him. Ethan knew that there was no way he could stay here now. He definitely couldn’t be a part of Scott’s pack. He knew that Stiles wasn’t the nogitsune, but it had chosen his face to wear. If for no other reason, Ethan couldn’t stay around the person who shared that face. Part of him would want to get revenge, as irrational as it was. Ethan doubted Scott would hesitate to do what it took to protect his best friend. After all, he’d just defied the odds and beaten the trickster to do just that, and he’d already lost one friend to the nogitsune. He’d never accept Ethan as part of the pack if he tried to kill Stiles, and Ethan couldn’t be in a pack that included Stiles. 

So now Ethan was getting the last of what few possessions they’d managed to accumulate so he could leave this town behind him. It wasn’t much. Even without Aidan carrying his share, because Ethan couldn’t bring himself to abandon what had been his brother’s, Ethan would easily be able to carry it along on his bike as he put Beacon Hills behind him. They’d never had much, and even once they’d lost their Alpha pack, they hadn’t done much to change that. They’d spent too long with little, they’d never really had time to get out of that habit.

But there was one thing. It was one of the rare things that had been an indulgence on Ethan’s part, been HIS, rather than THEIRS. He had a framed picture, of him and Danny. Ethan hesitated as he looked at the photo, smiling lightly. He had been happy with Danny. Probably as happy as he’d ever been. Danny hadn’t had the baggage that came from being a werewolf, part of the various packs that had made up the lives of the twins. And he’d wanted Ethan. He’d made Ethan feel wanted for what he offered as a person, nothing else. 

Saying goodbye to Danny had been one of the hardest things Ethan had done because of it. But he couldn’t stay in Beacon Hills, and Danny had a life here. He deserved... Well, he deserved someone without the baggage that Ethan was currently carrying. He could have a life, one that wasn’t carrying the weight of his boyfriend’s life – the torturous childhood, the blood and pain of his time in Ducalion’s pack, the hurt of Aidan’s death... Ethan couldn’t leave that behind and build a life here. 

He needed to go.

Walking out of the shack, he stopped in surprise at what was waiting for him. 

“Danny?”

Standing next to a somewhat beat up pick-up truck was Danny. “You know, I expected you to be a little harder to find. I mean, you’re a werewolf, and not too long ago, you had people trying to kill you,” he said with a grin.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, here’s the thing. I don’t know a lot about werewolves, but I do know a few things about wolves. It’s not good for a wolf to be alone. They’re pack animals.” He stepped forward, taking Ethan’s hand. “I figure I’ve got some colleges I can look at somewhere... not Beacon Hills, and... You won’t have to be alone. At least, for a little while. If you want me.”

As much as it made Ethan’s heart jump at the thought, he couldn’t bring himself to grab that silver lining so casually. “I thought you said that you didn’t think you could date a werewolf.”

“Yeah... I might have been a little hasty on that thought.” Danny moved closer to Ethan, leaning his forehead against Ethan’s. “I started thinking after you left, realized... I haven’t felt as happy, or as safe as when I’ve been with you.” He smiled, Ethan’s heart seriously threatening to melt at the sight. “I love you. I was just trying to make... what it seemed like you’d already decided to do a little easier for you. But when I thought it over... It wouldn’t be as easy for me to find someone else that I care about like I do with you.”

“What about your family? Your friends?” Ethan couldn’t ask him to give up a normal life to be with him, regardless of what he wanted.

Danny shrugged. “This isn’t about them. It’s about me, and it’s about you. I want to stick it out with you, even if that means leaving Beacon Hills. So put your bike in the back of the truck and let’s go.”

With his hearing, Ethan could tell when a person wasn’t telling the whole truth. He could hear if a person was holding something back or wasn’t saying everything. He could tell when someone was offering even the slightest lie.

Danny’s voice and heartbeat were steady, underlying the truth of his words. He was being absolutely honest.

At that point, Ethan really couldn’t resist kissing him, pulling him close. After everything, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to let him go. As he felt Danny respond, kissing back, his arms wrapping around him, he recognized that he wasn’t going to be alone, not while he had Danny, someone who loved him. 

He might be an Omega in the eyes of other werewolves, but he was no lone wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if the show isn't going to give an explanation for what's happened to Danny since season three ended, I'm going to go with a happy ending and no one can stop me.


End file.
